Tsouna of the Mirrors
by Badguy L I
Summary: This is the prelude to the three-part story, Arie Tsouna, a flower girl faces the trouble when she is the prey to Britannia's plans. As Lelouch's and Suzaku's childhood friend, Arie faces the dangers of the truth. Lelouchxoc, Suzakuxoc, Clovisxoc moments
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to Code Geass. I own oc: Arie Tsouna/Eira Tsouna

Arie Tsouna-(aka Eira Tsouna), medium length purple hair and red eyes, wears glasses half the time, parents own a flower shop that works for the emperor, childhood friend of Lelouch and the royal family, and Suzaku.

-Mother May I

"You are alive C.C." A young woman said as she held a baby in her arms.

"Yes. It seems that you have passed on your fate to that child." C.C. stated coldly.

"My daughter will not be a part of this. " The woman said as she smiled at the sleeping child.

"What is her Geass?" C.C. asked.

"I do not know yet. The woman answered, "t has not yet activated and I will not allow it.

"You cannot hide the girl's Geass her whole life. It's impossible." C.C. explained.

"My daughter will not be a victim. She shouldn't suffer because of what we are." The woman spoke sadly.

"When that child learns the truth-I will confront her." C.C. said as she turned away.

"I hope that day will never come." The young woman sighed.

Author's note: Okay, some of these chapters are short and a few of them are long so please bare with me. However, this story is set to 7 years before part one:

Oc pairing revolves around Lelouch, Suzaku, and Clovis

This is my first code geass story so please review don't flame


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to Code Geass. I own oc: Arie Tsouna/Eira Tsouna

Arie Tsouna-(aka Eira Tsouna), medium length purple hair and red eyes, wears glasses half the time, parents own a flower shop that works for the emperor, childhood friend of Lelouch and the royal family, and Suzaku.

-Flower Girl

"Mama?" I said placing the tulips in the garden.

"Yes Arie?" Mother responded.

"Why are we planting the flowers?" I asked.

"The Empress wanted us to." Mother answered.

I looked at the other children play. I then focused on the tulips.

"Hi." A girl with blue eyes and light brown hair approached me.

"Hi.' I answered.

"What's your name?"she asked.

"Arie Tsouna." I said with a nod.

"Big brother, look at the pretty flowers." The girl said cheerfully.

"Nunnally, you shouldn't bother her." Lelouch said a bit agitated.

"Lelouch." Nunnally frowned. I handed a pink tulip to Nunnally and smiled, "Don't worry."

"Thank you Arie." Nunnally smiled.

"Lady Arie!" Clovis happily ran over to me.

"Prince Clovis. How are you?" I greeted Clovis properly.

"Pretty well, I was just painting a picture. Do you want to see it?" Clover cheerfully asked.

"Um," I turned to mother, "Is it okay?"

Mother nodded a "yes" and Clovis took my hand. Clover dragged me over to where his canvas was and never released my hand. "There's you and your mom." Clovis pointed out.

I turned to him with a cheerful smile. "I like it." I said.

"Great! I'll paint more pictures for you." Clovis cheered as he grabbed a paint brush.

"Clovis likes Arie!" Lelouch teased.

"Shut up!" Clovis yelled embarrassed.

"Now boys, do not fight. Lelouch you should apologize to Clovis." Marianne said gently.

"Mother." Lelouch sighed as he faced Clovis.

"Sorry." Lelouch muttered. I was confused.

"Hey, can Arie stay over more often?"Clovis questioned.

"If Arie is allowed to stay then yes, Clovis, but you must ask her mother for permission." Marianna answered with a smile.

"Long as Arie stays out of trouble." Mother said calmly.

"Yes! Arie can visit more!" Clovis shouted as he and Nunnally hugged me. I didn't know what was going on, but I was happy. Lelouch was even happy.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to Code Geass. I own oc: Arie Tsouna/Eira Tsouna

Arie Tsouna-(aka Eira Tsouna), medium length purple hair and red eyes, wears glasses half the time, parents own a flower shop that works for the emperor, childhood friend of Lelouch and the royal family, and Suzaku.

-Tag

Today was Nunnally's birthday and we all were playing hide-and-seek. "Shh…Lelouch is it." I whispered to Nunnally.

"So we have to hide from big brother?" Nunnally whispered back.

"Yep." I nodded as we hid under a table.

"Do you like Lelouch?" Nunnally asked as I bumped my head against the table.

"Eh, Lelouch is fun to be around…" I said rubbing my head.

Nunnally giggled, "Big brother likes you a lot." Nunnally then patted me on the head happily. "Clovis likes you too." She spoke.

I mumbled as I noticed Lelouch's foot. I started backing up slowly at the other side of the table. Nunnally was beside me. "Darn." I thought as a hand lifted up the table cloth.

"Found you!" Lelouch grinned as Nunnally and I ran out from under the table. Lelouch was on our trail, "You're going to be 'IT' Arie!" Lelouch then reached out for my arm.

"What's going on?" Cornelia was confused as she was helping Euphemia grab a balloon.

"I think Lelouch is 'IT'." Euphemia said laughing.

Cornelia shook her head. "I want to play." Euphemia said as she leaped off the chair and ran over to me.

"What is happening?" Euphemia asked as she ran along with us. "Lelouch is 'IT'." I answered before we separated. I headed for the courtyard and hid by the fountain.

"Lady Arie…you're bleeding." Marianne said as she noticed my scratched up hand.

"Uh, it's okay. Mama tells me to be careful. I am clumsy." I said trying not to stain anything. Marianne pulled out a cloth and damped it with water. I held my hand out and Marianne began to wipe the blood off.

"You are lucky that you are a strong girl. Normally a girl would cry." Marianne said with a chuckle.

"Thank you." I said politely.

"Ha, you're 'IT'." Lelouch tagged Clovis as he ran past him.

"Uh oh." I looked for a place to hide.

"There is a place in the azalea bushes." Marianne pointed out to the azalea bushes.

"Thanks." I ran over there and hid in between the bushes.

"I thought Lelouch was 'IT'." Euphemia stated as she and Cornelia walked around the courtyard.

"I have to find-! " I thought as Clovis bumped into me.

"Ow!" We both said we shook our heads.

"Aren't you 'IT'?" I whispered.

"Why aren't you going to tag me?" I added.

"I don't want you to be 'IT'." Clovis said cheerfully.

"Thanks." I said before Clovis left. No one was in the courtyard except for a girl with long green hair. "Who…" I noticed her staring at me.

"Arie!" Nunnally called out my name.

"Yeah!" I came out of the bushes and ran over to her.

"You look like you saw a ghost. Are you okay?" Nunnally questioned. I took a few breathes and nodded. "Come on, let's eat some cake." Nunnally spoke as she took me by the arm.

"She was there." I thought scared.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to Code Geass. I own oc: Arie Tsouna/Eira Tsouna

Arie Tsouna-(aka Eira Tsouna), medium length purple hair and red eyes, wears glasses half the time, parents own a flower shop that works for the emperor, childhood friend of Lelouch and the royal family, and Suzaku.

-Chess Pieces

"My son is very interested in that child." The Emperor stated as he sat down at the head of the table.

"Although, Arie Tsouna seems different from most girls…" One woman said suspiciously.

"She has befriended the children. There is nothing wrong with her." Marianne said calmly.

"If Clovis wants her, he will have Arie." The Emperor spoke coldly.

"…" Marianne frowned at the thought of Arie becoming Clovis's pet.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to Code Geass. I own oc: Arie Tsouna/Eira Tsouna

Arie Tsouna-(aka Eira Tsouna), medium length purple hair and red eyes, wears glasses half the time, parents own a flower shop that works for the emperor, childhood friend of Lelouch and the royal family, and Suzaku.

-Kururugi Shrine

"Please take care of her." Mother said as she spoke to Kururugi-san. "Do not worry, Arie will be safe here." Kururugi-san smiled. "Thank you." Mother said before she left. She didn't even say goodbye. "Arie." Kururugi-san said as I watched Mother walk away. A boy holding a broom confronted me. "…" I ran over to the sliding door and hid behind it while I was crying. "I want Mama…" I cried. "She will not be coming back for a while Arie." Kururugi-san stated. "Why am I here? Why did Mama leave?" I questioned. "I can't see Lelouch, Nunnally, or Clovis anymore." I thought. "Hey." The boy patted me on the head.

"Don't cry. Your mom will come back." He said with a smile. "Uh, this place is safe?" I asked wiping my tears away. "This place is pretty peaceful. You like flowers, right?" the boy asked as he pointed to the vegetable garden. "Pretty…" I said with a sniff. "You can check them out." The boy smiled. "I will be on my best behavior." I said as I observed the flowers. "I'm Suzaku Kururugi." Suzaku said happily. "Su-zaku…" I pronounced his name, "Suzaku." "Yeah, you got it. I know you will like it here Arie." Suzaku smiled cheerfully as he began pulling the weeds out. "You know bad flowers from good ones?" I was surprised. "Heh, somewhat." Suzaku chuckled. "

How come you know about flowers?" I asked before I fell on my butt. Suzaku laughed. "Not funny." I growled. "My dad says that growing flowers bring good luck." Suzaku explained as he helped me stand. "Your hand…" Suzaku looked at the scratches. "I had this for about two years. It doesn't bother me at all. I was in an accident, but I can't remember anything." I said. "It opened…" Suzaku frowned. "Yeah, it does that randomly." I said as Suzaku released my hand. A week later, Lelouch and Nunnally came over secretly. "I can't come over any more." I said holding my legs close.

"Mother told us that you had to hide here." Lelouch said a bit sad. "Mama is gone." I cried. Nunnally took my hand with a worried look on her face. "It must be something-Mother is keeping your stay a secret." Lelouch stated. Suzaku handed me a cloth. "You like it here?" Nunnally asked me. "It's nice here with Suzaku keeping me company." I said giving Nunnally a hug. "What?" Lelouch stood up. Lelouch's face was red. "Is something wrong?" I asked. Lelouch sat down and turned away mumbling. "Big brother misses you." Nunnally said. It was about to rain and it was getting dark. I heard thunder and ran into the backroom. "…" I hid my scream with my hand over my mouth.

"Arie!" Suzaku spoke when the three approached me. "Mama-where's mama?" I hyper ventilated. "You don't like the thunder, huh?" Lelouch asked with a teasing grin. "S-Shut up." I said angrily until I heard the thunder again. "Chicken!" Lelouch teased. "Leave her alone." Suzaku ordered. Everyone fell silent, but Lelouch was angry. "Stop picking on Arie." Suzaku said turning to me. The thunder continued and the rain poured harder.

"Mommy tells me that it rains when someone is sad." Nunnally spoke as she watched the rain. "I think you might be right." Suzaku said as I yawned. "Sleepy already?" Lelouch said with a chuckle. I nodded and lay on the floor. Watching Arie sleep, Suzaku spoke. "She cries when she sleeps. Somehow she doesn't wake up from it." "That's weird." Lelouch glanced over to the sleeping girl. "Yeah, I hope Arie gets better though." Suzaku said gently. "I don't want Arie to cry anymore." Nunnally said with a frown. "Nunnally, everything will be fine." Lelouch promised.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to Code Geass. I own oc: Arie Tsouna/Eira Tsouna

Arie Tsouna-(aka Eira Tsouna), medium length purple hair and red eyes, wears glasses half the time, parents own a flower shop that works for the emperor, childhood friend of Lelouch and the royal family, and Suzaku.

-Sword Plays

It was a clear day and Kururugi-san was out. I was picking herbs in the vegetable garden while Suzaku was cleaning the shrine.

"So, your mother let you live. I hope that she knows what might happen." C.C. said coldly. "With a loss and a gain-no one is hurt. Aren't I correct little girl?"

I gasped as I heard someone's voice. I turned around and noticed the green haired girl from earlier. "…" I took a step back.

"You look just like her." C.C. spoke.

"Su-Su-Su-san!" I shouted in fear.

Suzaku ran out to me and I started to hyper ventilate again. "Arie." Suzaku answered just as C.C. disappeared.

"I saw her…!" I stammered. Suzaku looked around and no one was there. "She's gone…" I thought.

"No one else is here." Suzaku said.

"I saw her." I breathed. "Let's go inside. You should eat something." Suzaku smiled.

"Okay." I agreed.

"How long will she last before activating that dangerous power? She could kill herself, but the father figure did that already." C.C. spoke as she watched Arie go inside the shrine.

"I don't want to see my child die." Z.Z. said calmly.

"Then you will leave her here?" C.C. asked.

"Yes. Hopefully no one will seek this shrine. Arie will be safe with him." Z.Z. said with a smile. "You love her like a real mother." C.C. commented.

"Yes." Z.Z. said happily.

"Are you happy with the girl's current lifestyle?" C.C. stated, "They could locate her and the fate is sealed."

"They won't find her. The Empress trusts me enough and she knows the truth about us." Z.Z. said.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to Code Geass. I own oc: Arie Tsouna/Eira Tsouna

Arie Tsouna-(aka Eira Tsouna), medium length purple hair and red eyes, wears glasses half the time, parents own a flower shop that works for the emperor, childhood friend of Lelouch and the royal family, and Suzaku.

-Pushed

"Suzaku! Arie!" Lelouch yelled out to us. It was storming pretty bad.

"Lelouch?" Suzaku and I caught up with him. Lelouch was carrying Nunnally who was now blind.

"Nunnally…?" I held my hand out to her.

Nunnally took it and smiled, "Arie?"

"Yeah?" I tried not to cry.

"I'm okay Arie. Big brother keeps me company." Nunnally smiled.

"We need to hurry." Suzaku said Lelouch as handed Nunnally over to him. I grabbed Lelouch's hand and we all ran into the house. I helped place a blanket around Nunnally.

"You should be safe now." I said as Nunnally nodded.

"What happened?" Suzaku questioned. I tucked Nunnally in and stayed beside her.

"Mother was murdered and father doesn't care, so Nunnally and I departed from there." Lelouch said depressed. "She knew about Arie staying here, father wanted Arie to become a servant." Lelouch added.

"Arie wouldn't like or want that." Suzaku frowned at the thought.

"Arie is only a flower girl. She can't become a servant." Lelouch stated.

"Arie, are you okay?" Nunnally asked.

"Yeah. What about you?" I retorted.

Nunnally turned her head towards me, "I don't know anymore. Mommy is gone and I can't see at all. Lelouch makes sure that I'm okay…I don't want to make him sad." Nunnally cried.

"Nunnally, you aren't making Lelouch sad. He just wants to make sure that you are cared for." I smiled as I wiped Nunnally's tears away.

"Arie, you won't leave us will you?" Nunnally questioned.

"No, I promise." I smiled.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to Code Geass. I own oc: Arie Tsouna/Eira Tsouna

Arie Tsouna-(aka Eira Tsouna), medium length purple hair and red eyes, wears glasses half the time, parents own a flower shop that works for the emperor, childhood friend of Lelouch and the royal family, and Suzaku.

-Tears

The sight of dead bodies made my legs give out.

"Arie." Lelouch turned to me. I threw up and felt weak because of it.

"She doesn't look too good." Suzaku helped me keep my hair back.

I threw up for about an half hour. My body couldn't stand the heat either. Suzaku picked me up and carried me.

"Suzaku…I'm sorry. I get nervous when I see stuff." I coughed.

"That's okay Arie." Suzaku said as we caught up to Lelouch. "Soon this will be over."


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to Code Geass. I own oc: Arie Tsouna/Eira Tsouna and Z.Z.

Arie Tsouna-(aka Eira Tsouna), medium length purple hair and red eyes, wears glasses half the time, parents own a flower shop that works for the emperor, childhood friend of Lelouch and the royal family,

-Goodbyes

Knowing that the Ashford family knew the situation, Lelouch, Nunnally, and I stayed within the dorms of the Academy.

Suzaku had joined the military.

However, everyone and everything began to change…

Author's notes:

Timeline: 7 years before the present, Lelouch of the rebellion

The main character Arie Tsouna, her given name, is the daughter of Z.Z. Of course, she does not know her mother's name and soon forgets about her…

She does have a crush on Suzaku and Lelouch, however, she has a slight crush on Clovis

I will add more ocs into the story to link it

I apologize for the short chapters, it came out like that when I typed them-I wrote it out first lol


End file.
